Echos of the Past Terrors of the Future
by TMDF-Artyom
Summary: What happens when you take Modern Armor and stick it into the Metro series.. This is two years after the actrions of Metro 2033. THe rangers have gotten wind of something in the Northern tunnels... beyond the known metro.. Our heros Have to find out before the Nazis.. or the Reds find this machine and use it against the rest of the Metro
1. Chapter one Enter the Metro

Metro system Former Russian Federation

Pov Artyom Nevsky(couldn't find a last name so I made one up

Location D6 Living quarters one month after Artyom and Miller cleaned out D6(two years before The events of Last Light...ANFTM: This is set in the first person view... as i am better at it from our hero's POV)

"Sigh" I looked around and shook my head

It had only been a month since we found D6 and I had watched the Dark ones Nest burn

Part of me knew hunters last words were true but even a part of me knew it was wrong

"We never did find Hunter did we Artyom."

Ah that was Amirah... A fellow ranger but one of the few female Rangers

"No we didn't did we amirah I wonder if he's dead or just wandering the tunnels."

"Don't worry Art we will find him and get closure you know." She said as she ran her fingers up and down one of the Extended Kalash magazines she kept as her money holder

As well as each holding Thirty rounds she had three of those filled with her pay in Pre War Munitions...

She was rich but never flaunted it... Her and I got on as well as could be expected of two comrades in arms. Yeah we fought sometimes but that didn't mean much as it was just to blow off steam.

But that didn't stop us from flirting. HEY! i see you judging me, mind... knock it off and just watch how it goes all right.. go witht eh flow they used to say in america

Anyways..-knock knock- "ah christ who could that be?" i asked Amirah... She shrugged and jumped down from the top bunk and answered it."Colonel Miller wants you two somethings out there in the tunnels and he wants you two to check it out" said the messenger who i recognized as an old comrade Dimick Narolski. one of the first men that i met at D6 after i found it with the Colonel Miller

"Oh hey artyom! we gonna spar later when you get back?" he asked like a little puppy dog. I swear that kid can be annoying but hes a good ranger ... only a month into the order and he was following me around-poke- "Hey artyom can we after you get back?" he asked as he poked my shoulder.

"All right all right if it will get you off my back Dimick we will spar after i get back ok?"i said sighing the entire time. "All right let's get going to the colonel god know what happens if we keep him waiting" Amirah said. I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the halls waving back to the people and haying hi to those who knew me.. i hate being famous ever since i found this bunker i've been given medal upon medal and already i'm beginning to not like it... i was never one to go out of my way to get fame or glory... wait what was that? it sounded like the dark ones from the tower... help me... hmm must be going insane witch is no surprise after what i have went through. But as we entered what was once the missile command now transformed into the impromptu Radio headquarters for all of SPARTA or the Polis Rangers as we were known.

ARTYOOOMMMM! GET OVER HERE!"-all right let's pause here for a second.. so the man currently yelling at me is the colonel as you no doubt guessed... and needless to say he's angry- Colonel miller yelled from across the room causing everyone to turn and look at me.-sigh- sometimes i hate him yelling at me. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! i've got an assignment for you... as for the rest of you GET BACK TO WORK THE NAZIS OR THE REDS COULD BE ATTACKING!" the colonel yelled as everyone hurriedly returned to their work.

 _(ANFTM: SO! thats my first chapter.. i have three OCs.. if you want one in lemme know by PM)_


	2. Chapter 2 The Nazis Appear

After the briefing that we both had gotten an assignment to go and check out the Eastern tunnels.. I had been here before with Kahn.. they were near the Cursed station.

Amirah took the lead as she had come from cursed.. she was behind the barrier when I was trying to help them by blowing up the tunnels and fixing the Barricade.

"feels strange to be back here doesn't it Artyom?" Amirah asked swiftly pulling me off to the side to avoid the ghost train.

I remembered the quote that Kahn had told him and said it" _It appears that the devastation we brought upon ourselves was complete; Heaven, Hell and Purgatory were atomized as well. So when a soul leaves the body it has nowhere to go, and must remain here, in the Metro. A harsh, but not undeserved atonement for our sins, wouldn't you agree?"_

Amirah turned and looked at dimitri with surprise."Where did that come from art?"

"Nothing Amirah just something Kahn told me when we were walking through this very tunnel" I said as he swiftly avoided the ghosts and stopped before a door. "Now this is interesting i haven't seen this door before." he said musing . What do you mean artyom this door was here before." Amirah said chuckling" What ever Amirah.. right Gas Masks on we don't know what's behind that door" i said pulling on my gas mask and opening the door.

As the door swung open a cold blast of air and a ripple of radiation laced snow flew into my face and i back pedaled

"Chyort! that stuff is cold!" i yelled. "Well no duh Artyom its snow.. but i've never seen it like this is White artyom haha" Amirah laughed and started trudging up i spied a Reich Flag but gave it no though until i heard the zipping of bullets fly by"SHIT! AMIRAH GET DOWN!" i yelled and watched Amirah drop.

i heard the laughing and my heart sank.. it was Jonathan Richter on of the Elite SS Rangers for the Nazis.

( This part was given to me by my friend Faust 1812 a buddy of mine.. Go read his stories)

"You know for a wanted man, a wanted RANGER...you're not too hard to find Artyom"

I turn around and sees Richter aiming his AK-74U. He's standing atop some rubble, his face hidden behind his gasmask and helmet.( They're on the surface mind you.)

"A Lot of people want you dead, the Fuhrer in particular. That means I want you dead"

I raise my Kalash as I addresses Richter "Great another one of der fuhrer's hounds"I would use my Preved but.. im kinda low on ammo for it.

(ATFTM thank you Faust for giving me that haha now go back to your stories XD )

Richter turns to Amirah"AMIRAH SELIVANOV! You're a hard woman to find you know that? You and Artyom together in one place... i wonder are you two in love? No matter for not even the Demons will find your bones... your both going to come with me quietly or must i get the forcefully part out?"Amirah and i duck behind a destroyed car and sigh"Great i never wanted to run into him again. pain in the ass nazi ranger... got taken away by the nazis after his family was ambushed when he was young raised to be a Ranger and is basically an ANTI ME!"i summarized and ducked as bullets came flying over" ARTYOM! COME OUT YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" RIchter yelled and taunted i gritted my teeth and pulled out my Preved and fired the 12.7mm round at him missing but making him scramble for cover" YOU MISSED RANGER COME ON IS THIS THE HEROIC ARTYOM WHO SAVED THE METRO SO SCARED THAT HE MISSED-a swish and a audible thump can be heard- AMirah fired her Hellsing at richter and caught him in the arm"OHHOHO! LUCKY SHOT! Your lucky ranger i have bigger fish to fry but your death will bring me closure first!"RIchter lunged and tackled me from the side knocking Amirah over and knocking her out cold"GET OFF RICHTER I DON'T SWING THAT WAY" i yelled as we both fought and wrestled to try and get each other's gas mask off i caught the lid of his helmet and got it off throwing it near Amirah.

It was a good two minutes before we broke apart and I laughed"Dam Richter the last time i fought you you bested me.. luckily my comrades distracted you so i could get away... a Draw i believe... right?" i said "GAH! i nearly had you ranger... "Richter starts to pat his pocket "ah shit i'm out of filters..." he said before checking his watch" and i've got half a filter left..."I smile and toss him another.. "We may be enemies but no one deserves to die like that."-I pointed to a dead body that was holding his throat and it showed that his filter had run out-"Don't think this is over ranger... i will have my revenge for your cowardly attack on my home!" and with that richter turned and disappeared into the night.."Amirah.. come on you can get up now he's gone."She groans and gets up slowly."who was that?" "just some Nazi Ranger ive ran into with in the past nothing to worry about he should be gone now.. let's keep moving. we've got to get to the Lost Line before sundown!"

(Narrator POV) As the two ran off towards the Theater and past that into the dead city something was following them but it was doing so stealthy... and we shall find out next time on DBZ wait... that's not the story? oh.. i'm sorry.. NEXT TIME ON ECHOES OF THE PAST AND TERROR OF THE FUTURE  
(ATFTM: So! thats chapter two... dunno when the next one will be up.. but rest assured i will have it done soon i think... maybe a review or ideas could help)


End file.
